


Trials and tribulations of environmentalists

by yeahwrite



Category: The Dresden Files, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Enviromentalism, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gotta Save the Environment, Minor Canonical Character(s), North West Passage Project, One degree of separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: A practitioner-in-training and a White Court Vampire walk into a hall.Although, today is not about either of those facets about them.But rather, the trials and tribulations of two environmentalists as they try do their mundane bit to help save the world.





	Trials and tribulations of environmentalists

**Author's Note:**

> I came to the decision at a point, that I imagined Elisa Raith to be an environmentalist.
> 
> And with that decision, I came to another - what if her and Kim Delaney met and were sort-of friends?
> 
> And so, here this fic is: because I do like female friendships.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

“Oh, come on. _Please_. It’s people like you and me, who are the Northwest Passage Project’s only hope. Our planet’s only hope.” Kim Delaney implored, as she grabbed some of the leaflets of off her display.

“I’m sorry, but I just came in to browse. Besides I’m in a bit of a rush-” The pedestrian shook their head, waving a hand away at the leaflets that Kim held out in front.

“I only need a couple minutes of your time.” Kim pressed on, refusing to throw in the towel this easy.

She couldn’t afford to.

Not when they needed every dollar they could get with this.

“That’s all. And, look, we don’t ask for much – anything at all, would mean a lot for us here.”

The pedestrian started backing away, still mumbling apologetically, as they started to turn around.

Sensing that her time to win this person over was just about out, Delaney decided she had to make at least one more attempt – and positioned herself in front of them, once again.

Focusing in on the top of their nose as she did -  trying to get in her practice, in managing the not-eye contact thing.

“Come on, think of it from an academic standpoint. An investment. For your future, as well as everyone else’s." She tried testing those ones, already stacking up some references and figures she could perhaps throw out, if they did turn out so inclined that way.

The great advantage, that came with working in a library and _swimming_ in available references.

From the environmental to…well, even some more _unconventional_ references, that most of the world did not believe in anymore.

…Unfortunately though, they still weren’t biting the academic angle and if anything, now looked to be getting irritated at her.

At the apparent audacity, of her, at a fundraising event a group she was part of put together – trying to fundraised.

Kim briefly noticed movement then behind the person’s head, despite her nose bridge staring, and briefly spared a glance.

Swiftly making her way over from her own stall with a catlike grace and barely a sound made, appeared to be _Elisa_.

 _Back-up_.

There was a tangible relief at that.

It was always nice to have some help.

Kim looked back at the pedestrian though, to continue her pitch for now-

“Could you at least take these leaflets and give it a think?”

“Or perhaps, it’s something else you want.” Came a smooth voice, as Elisa reached them both.

An eyebrow quirked as she brushed past the pedestrian and made her way to sidle beside Kim, who let herself exhale.

Meanwhile Elisa looked down at the leaflets in Kim’s hand, before holding out her own for them.

Kim handing them over without complaint or even comment.

Just a smile growing enough to once again have genuine dimples.

Elisa briefly flicked through them with a look  of distaste, before eyes flicking back up to the pedestrian in front of them both.

Cocking to the side as she did, causing her dark bangs to sway.

… _Those were new_ , Kim absently noted, before she caught herself staring and looked back at the target herself.

“Not much of one for words?” Elisa questioned, in a tone that bordered between sounding like an innocent question and like she was utterly disinterested in the answer..

The pedestrian just looked flustered, staring at her as they tried get a response out.

“Neither am I.” Elisa, meanwhile, confessed, with a slight shrug of her shoulders – disinterest winning out in her tone this time, something further compounded by the slight scowl on her face.

“Words drone on, the world is constantly loud and you have to work to pick out what is actually important.”

“ _But_ …” Her expression shifted, as Elisa took a hold of one of their hands, before pressing the leaflets into them herself.

Not letting go once she did, instead simply folding their hand around the leaflets they now possessed.

At this, the pedestrian went positively _scarlet_ , eyes like saucers and them staring at her like they were _enraptured_.

Mouth even slightly agape too.

 “Kim here, worked hard on these. So, perhaps it would be better, for you to have a look. Or my friend and I, might come to the impression, that you are of poor manners.”

The person nodded feverously, eyes still like saucers as they visibly fought to make their way around their tied tongue – their own spare hand, clasping tightly on top of Elisa’s as they did.

“I didn’t mean any offense, I swear-”

Elisa looked over at Kim now – the silent message clear.

_Her turn on the tag-team._

“I’m sure you didn’t. None is taken. We just hope you take us and our cause – our planet’s future - into consideration.”

Elisa’s resolute nod at Kim’s words, was met by a series of very eager ones by their target – head up and down like a bobble head.

“Perhaps…if you’re one, who appreciates more _visual_ wonders, we could also interest you to my stall here. It might better suit your _tastes_.”

Bobble-head, bobble headed even more.

And with one more look at Kim, in which her scowl was not quite as deep before,  Elisa then proceeded to lead the target off to that stall.

Them still staring at her, even as they walked.

Kim watched for a moment, as she brushed some of her thick hair from her forehead.

Elisa really did have that way with people.

It was always… _something,_ to watch when it happened.

And always useful to get to tag-team with, when people were being difficult.

…Frustration did curdle at Delaney there though, her mouth twisting as she looked away from them both and went back to lean back against her own stall.

Frustration, that this was _necessary!_

This was about their own planet!

Their own planet, which they were poisoning, their own flora which they were trampeling and tearing down – their own animals which they were slaughtering and pushing back from their homes!

And – well, _come on!_

People should be caring about that!

They should be lining up here, begging to do whatever they could to help!

And instead, she was going to have to tell Tera and MacFinn that this event was another _bust_.

Because people didn’t care.

Refused to let any of these things matter to them.

And…was that not _tiring._

Doing all that could possibly be done, putting in so much effort to try just get people listen – and well, today…

With the exception of the other stalls…it was practically _empty_ in here.

Like they might as well not have bothered even come _at all_.

And wasn’t that just something sad.

And heavy, so, so heavy, in her chest, that despairing, _helpless_ feeling.

The planet was dying and…she couldn’t do anything to stop it, it felt sometimes.

No matter how much she or anyone else here in the hall desperately fought.

Kim gave Elisa another look then, to see how things were going over at her stall – one stocked with a plethora of art products, from carved figurines to sculpted vases and paintings from surreal to dotting. No metal work though, or glass: that was noticed, Elisa evidently still having not gotten around to that yet, despite her repeated talk.

Kim proceeded to watch that customer walk away with one of those paintings and a figurines each in arms – and Elisa left, with blessed money and what _seemed_ to potentially be a scrap of paper with a phone number, which she gracefully took.

Delaney’s gaze then followed the customer as they went out the door – leaving it to swing shut with a loud bang, as they left the hall.

And no-one else, as followed the trend set today and many other days past, walked in in their place.

Kim allowed herself a slight frown, as her head dipped down – causing her thick hair to cascade in front of her face as she did, all but obscuring her view.

She was happy about this purchase at least – it was something.

They needed every something they could have.

But it still wasn’t enough to ring through the despair of it still being nowhere near enough and people at large, being nowhere near willing to do enough.

Not one person going through that door, as time continued to tick, tick, tick.

Or rather, in through that door.

One vendor, decided to call it in altogether and left through it.

Eventually, after more time of just…nothing…Kim, came to another decision.

No-one else was here or coming in here – if that suddenly changed or she had any ideas on how to change that, she would head right back over to that stall.

Thus, Kim made to head towards the now distracted artist, who sat cross legged on an empty space on her stall table, carving at some wooden block with a knife probably too big to _technically_ be legally had in here.

She didn’t look up from that block, didn’t say a world – but she clearly heard the sound of Kim’s boots, making their way across to her.

Shuffling along ever so slightly and briefly tilting her head to the empty space next to her.

Kim took it.

It was a bit of a squeeze sitting down, her shoulders practically rubbing against that of the brown-skinned woman and hair almost running over onto her too…but she fitted.

And tried fix the hair, by forcing the rebellious strands over to her own, opposite shoulder – fingers raking through it to try get it tame.

Success was debateable.

But-

“Thanks for the help back there” She commented.

Elisa gave a nod, as she made another flick with her knife, sending a fresh curl of wood onto the floor – “It’s good.”

“I mean, come on. Talk about difficult customer. I don’t know how you did it.” Kim shook her head.

“My ways.”

Silence followed after that for a bit, Kim tapping her foot and another flick of Elisa’s knife.

“Did you get a number there?”  Was then asked, in a more incredulously toned.

A flick of a knife again, but this time not to whittle – but in the direction of a piece of paper.

Kim took that as a yes.

“ _Incredible._ ” Came in a voice that was far more sour than intended.

“They won’t give our project or planet the time of day, but one look from some gorgeous lady they’ve never even-?”

Delaney caught herself there, as soon as she’d said that, realising how at best _bordering_ on demeaning she sounded.

“Sorry.” She then said, apologetically, as she rubbed one of her temples.  “Look- didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

At this, Elisa did actually pause in her work and glance sideways at Kim.

The disinterested looking semi-scowl remained the same, not a surprise as it usually did, but her eyes – a captivating, beautiful blue, that was not like the sky, but rather perhaps of water hidden under a dangerous, pale sheen of _ice_ – told a different story altogether, taking on more of an _amused_ glint.

No offense was taken.

A mile of relief at that was allowed.

“Long trip. Long day. Train delayed.” She confessed then, in an explanatory fashion.

That and everything that had happened since, when she _did_ get here.

“How’d you get here?”

“Natalia has some car festival on, further North. Dropped me here on-way.”

At the mention of one of Elisa’s sisters, it occurred to Kim to perhaps see if she could get away with pushing a particular matter again.

Not too much, it not being Elisa’s fault the whole thing , or Kim wanting to cause offense to her…

But, she think she owed it to both the project and herself to at least give the question a shot.

So, brushing a strand of her hair back once again, that’s just what she did.

“Look, this is purely from a professional standpoint- you don’t think you could ask your family again? About the project.”

The carving knife paused as suddenly as it did perfectly, mid-stroke, without even a sway in the air.

“It would be a big help, if they could be involved. With that much money-”

“No.”

Kim stiffened slightly, but continued pressing – adjusting her approach as she did.

 “Come on, Elisa, think of how this could look for you all! The positive publicity for-“

“ _No._ ”

The knife was down on the table and the eyes had completed their journey to now outright _irritated_.

“We have to be smart about this Kim. You and mine. This is a political _nightmare_.”

“You don’t think we’re _capab_ l _e_ of-“

“This is not on capability. That doesn’t change anything behind doors. No. I’m lucky _I’m_ allowed to come here and give you what is _mine_. I shall not be your _yes-_ man, nor address this with any of the rest of my blood on what is _theirs_.” Her tone, was deceptively blasé, with only mild emphasis in certain parts, but irritation still gleamed darkly in Elisa’s pale eyes - them, carrying their own no in them.

Irritation that flooded back in Kim, as she tried once again to find somewhere that wasn’t those eyes to practice staring at.

There was so much that she contemplated saying there.

How ridiculous it was, how what was the harm in trying anyway and such stacking up “hows”.

“Do you want to know, what one of the problems we have here are? One which, would perhaps be possible to deal with, instead of trying to consort with my household.” Elisa then asked head once more leering to a side and fringe swooshing accordingly.

“We can’t get people who _could_ do something to _care_.” Kim said, pointedly.

A sad sort of nod was given at that.

“And?” A hand flicked out.

Kim’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The _politics_.”

“And?”

“… _And?_ ”

A hand held out this time, fingers outstretched forwards. “Come with me.”

Kim’s face said – _With you?_ – before her lips did.

“Better to see.”

A hesitation still.

This time, without her hand even moving and in a motion that seemed so fluid it might have just been one, Elisa hopped off the table and leaned down facing at Kim. Message clear.

They were painted black, the nails on those hands, Kim noticed.

A nice clean, sheen.

Not what you’d really expect from an artist – rather, much more chipped gaps and splattered colours.

There was also piercings, on the middle one – spider bites gleaming a just as dark colour.

Not the only piercing on Elisa’s brown skin either.

Skin, decorated all over with piercings – lip, eyebrow, nose , ears, even on her collarbone.

And that was just what Kim could see, from the lovely view she had.

Supple curves and lightly toned muscle, barely  at all concealed by an outfit that bordered upon a leather bikini –  coupled with a fishnet dress, on top of it all. One adorned with a thick belt and slight tear, right beside the left hip.

All of it the same colour, as those spiderbites and shadow-painted, full, warm lips and enthralling eyes.

Kim, felt her cheeks flush brightly with colour, as she absently took her friend’s hand and allowed herself to be directed off her position in the table.

There really was no denying, that the woman was _gorgeous_.

Mutely, they both strove down the hall – Elisa, with a purpose in mind and Kim trying to fight back that furious blush, as she wondered what that purpose _was_.

No elaboration was given, even as they were at the door.

“I’d say ‘what about the stalls’. But we know how that will be.” Kim mused at that point, as it swung shut behind them.

“Where are we going?”

“Out. You’ll see.”

They kept on walking after that.

Only stopping some while away, just when Kim was about to push and ask again.

She did ask then though, once paused.

 _Briefly_ paused.

Elisa led her to turn around then, as they started heading back the way they came.

 “Presentation. That’s our problem.”

Her arms couldn’t fold like this, but she did put one to her hip.

“What do you mean?”

For she could extrapolate from a little, but this was just about _nothing_ to go on.

“Nothing unsaid before. We don’t present well enough.”

Kim disagreed.

“We have the leaflets, banner and posters. There was that article written just last week too.”

Even Dresden had leaflets – she’d seen them and in fact studiously read them _all_ by now.

And they were on wizarding and magic.

Leaflets really did cover a lot of ground.

“Perhaps, but nobody notices them. The content is good, but they look plain. Unexciting. Dull and drab, blending in with the rest of all the chatter everywhere. I keep telling, it’s about the visuals – that’s the draw.”

“But it’s facts that people need. Academic details, that’s what is asked for. We give all of that, to try change minds!”

“Cannot change any minds, if thine eyes skim over it.”

The urge to eye _roll_ grew there.

Elisa was fine mostly, a good friend to hang out with, but _not_ so much when she got ‘oh I’m so cultured and aritistique and know better and will not take on any opinion but mine on any medium’ like this.

“Cannot change any minds either, if people think us too garish. A lot of potential donators are very…particular.”

“Have I ever been garish?”

Kim took her turn in simply answering with an expression, having seen some of Elisa’s more…

Well, eccentric, _garish_ works.

So, that won out in getting eyebrows raised and a dimpled, incredulous smile saying _‘really’?_

Their was a silence following that for a few moments, as the woman simply looked at each other, expressions unchanging.

A thickness in the air too, that was utterly indecipherable.

Kim gave off the first snort.

And then the thickness seemed to dissipate, as Elisa’s semi-scowl quirked upwards and a chuckle at last escaped her.

Fuelling Kim’s own, until they were both at it.

“Bad garish then!”

Kim’s response to that was best described as ‘non-committal.’

“ _Well._ ” Elisa stopped in her tracks then, letting go off Kim’s hand.

Delaney, was bout to ask why on this before – she looked around, moving her thick hair determined to whip into her face, out of the way as she did.

Left right, forwards to _backwards_.

“We’ve gone back past the hall.”

And she hadn’t even noti-

 _Damn,_ she knew why Elisa had taken her out now.

“Right. Point taken.” Was slowly conceded.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have just _said_ that though, Elisa.”

A shrug - “I _did_.”

The heel of Kim’s left palm rose to her left eyebrow as she thought this over.

This was a problem then.

If even _she_ just managed to walk right on past the hall.

_Okay. Need to think._

Perhaps she should take this…constructively.

Maybe it was a positive thing, a good reflection on people, that something like ‘not seeing a sign’ was behind the lack of visitors and not just…apathy.

Presuming this wasn’t just her being distracted.

The right circumstances leading to a not-right answer, just like that.

…But, she supposed, either way – there was one way to find out, wasn’t there?

“What did you have in mind? We need to try salvage this.”

“… _Now?_ I can’t paint that fast. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll buy you dinner. Or one of those…art and wine events We could do that.”

“It’s not about _commission_ , it’s _time_ Kim. We shut down in a couple of hours and I don’t even have any supplies.”

“Well, we can’t give up, not just like that!”

 “We’re _not_.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next coupe of hours, moved crawlingly slowly.

It was decided, after they made their arrangement, to head back to the hall and see it through.

Kim, to her meticulously arranged stall with lines of leaflets and Elisa to hers.

Then, once they had helped pack everything away into the back, where MacFinn would be able to arrive and pick up tomorrow – the two woman headed to a bar.

It was a nice, atmospheric one.

Rustic, with an aura of booze and food and a chatter of people all around.

Kim had picked it, of the several scattered around.

Elisa had already gotten another phone number and sale within five minutes there and Kim actually managed to convince the bar tender to display some leaflets – something she’d never psyched herself up to do, at McNally’s.

Orders were in too now – beer with haddock and a fancy red wine with a vegan burger -  the two of them sat at the table waiting.

But, they weren’t just going to spend that hungry time doing nothing.

No, instead, a notebook lay between the two – one quickly becoming filled up with more and more scribbles as the two woman bounced off idea after another between them.

Red pen with very angular writing, _unsurprisingly_ , suggested a bird on a banner – or even an outright bird mascot.

Blue pen with more a boxy style, suggested perhaps an eagle, to appeal in a patriotic way.

Back and forth back and forth.

A broad smile growing on one lady and eyes shining excitedly in another.

Chatter escalating as a more excited buzz, as the night went on and the resolution to solve this became stronger and all the more palpable – Kim would cross her heart, that they definitely had the start of something in this campaign brainstorm.

Also…the buzz of the alcohol might have helped add a bit to that general “excited buzz” too.

Only a bit.

And of course, not all of Kim’s ideas she would write down on the notepad

Some, she simply kept stored up in her brain.

Such as – she wondered, if anything magic might help.

She knew circles could help keep things in, after all – perhaps some sort of enchantment could be added that would draw attention to a circle, on posters or banners?

A ‘look at me’ which would also have people look at the rest of them.

Or maybe even there would just be some runes she could try camouflage in, unnoticed.

…Although depending how much there was, she wondered how she might perhaps power it?

That, was the more complicated part.

Questions, she would undoubtedly have to do her best to ask Dresden about later, when she got back to Chicago.

There was, after all, still time left – there being another week, until the next event was held.

And even the night here, was still young.

Who knew what might be thought up during it, by the two women next.

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of appearance: Elisa's is drawn from hers in the Wild Card comics.
> 
> Kim is as said in Fool Moon.


End file.
